


Final Adventure

by RoseyR



Series: Space Geek and the Wild Child [11]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anger, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, Artistic Tweek, Astronaut, Graduation, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Outer Space, Romance, Sexual Tension, Space Geek, Wild Child Tweek, glasses wearing Craig, painter Tweek, space obsessed Craig, wild child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: The final adventures of a space geek and the wild child





	Final Adventure

Graduation. A time where you finally move on from something and enter the real world. For me...I'm finally graduating from college and will be joining the real world real soon.

...If only I can find my fucking cap.

"God damn it," I groaned as I looked under my bed and tried to find my cap, but I can't find it anywhere.

"Did you check the closet?" Tweek asked while playing with his phone, not even helping me.

"Yes, I checked it twice, it's not there," I sighed.

"How about the drawers?"

"Nothing."

"The kitchen?"

"Why would I place the cap there?"

"Inside the toilet?"

"Okay, now you're just being a dick," I glared at him as I continued to look around the apartment for my stupid cap.

I hear Tweek laughing behind me before I can sense him walking towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Relax...it's just graduation," Tweek smiled.

"Says the guy who graduated early by hacking into the system," I said.

"School was getting boring and I wanted to focus more on my work...and on you," Tweek said, he then presses a kiss on the back of my neck, causing me to blush.

"Yeah yeah Mr. Taking The Easy Road," I sighed. "I still don't even understand how you weren't caught," I said.

"Hello...do you know who you're talking to?" Tweek said.

"Ugh, just help me find my cap, I'm going to be graduating in an hour!"

"Alright, fine," Tweek sighed as he let me go and started walking towards his drawer. Tweek takes out my cap from the top drawer and hands it to me. "Here."

"...Why was it in your drawer?" I asked.

"....Because...I was doing a little experiment with it," Tweek said, not looking at me.

Confused, I looked back at my cap and that's when I realized that it has been painted on. "What the fuck!?"

"I was bored and you were home late," Tweek said.

"So you painted my fucking cap!? Tweek!"

"Oh relax, it's not like anyone is going to care," Tweek said.

"...Everyone is going to care! There is a dress code! ...And you fucking painted a dick on the very top!" I exclaimed when I noticed the dick on the flat part of the cap. God fucking damn it, Tweek!

"Alright alright, here," Tweek takes my cap and headed towards his closet. He takes out what appears to be his box of paints before he takes out what appears to be a dark red paint.

"What...what are you doing?"

"You'll see," Tweek smiled before squeezing a good amount of pain and placing it on top of my hat.

"Tweek!"

"Shush, let me focus," Tweek smiled as he grabs his paintbrush and started spreading the red paint all over my hat.

"W-what are you doing!? Stop!" I exclaimed as I ran towards him, but before I could grab him, Tweek jumps out of the way and starts running around our room while continuing to paint my hat.

"I'm fixing it, calm down!" Tweek exclaimed as he avoids every attempt I made to grab him.

"Tweek, I swear to god I'm going to kill-" I accidentally tripped on Tweek's boots and fell to the ground, my glasses fell off of my face and I couldn't see a thing. "Fuck..." I groaned as I got up and try to find my glasses. "When I find my glasses, you are so going to get it!" I exclaimed.

"Keep telling yourself that, babe," Tweek said. I suddenly noticed him moving his leg, or what I believe is his leg...wait...did he just...kick something?

"Tweek...did you just kick my glasses away from me?" I asked.

"....Maybe," Tweek said.

"I fucking hate you," I groaned as I continue to find my glasses while Tweek continued to paint my hat.

After finally searching for my glasses, I quickly put them on and saw Tweek has finished painting my hat. It looked...exactly how it use to, at least from the distance.

"Ta-da," Tweek smiled as he hands me my hat.

"....I'm still not happy with you," I said.

"Oh come on, I was just trying to be funny," Tweek said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Fuck you," I turned my head and try not to look at him.

"...I'll be sure to be at your ceremony...and I'll bring a large bouquet of red roses for you once you get off that stage," Tweek said.

"I don't care..." I said.

"Hm...we can celebrate...after we have dinner with your parents," Tweek said. He leaned forward and started kissing me on the neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Not....listening..."

"We can spend the night...watching the stars...holding hands...wine.....a little midnight picnic....just me and you..." Tweek said as he stared to kiss me behind my ear.

"...That...sounds nice," I smiled a bit.

"Then we can...kiss under the moonlight...and have some fun in bed," Tweek whispered.

"....Okay," I sighed as I turned back towards him. Tweek smiled before tilting my head and kissing me on the lips.

"I love you," Tweek said.

"I love you too," I smiled.

"Now...you better get ready if you're going to make it to your graduation ceremony," Tweek said.

"Right," I said. Tweek let me go and I quickly grabbed my stuff. "You'll really be at the ceremony?" I asked.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world," Tweek smiled.

"Just checking...cause...didn't you get banned from campus two months ago...when you asked me for a date by setting fire on the grass outside my class?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be there," Tweek smiled.

"...Okay...I'm surprised you managed to convince the dean to let you come...considering how angry he was," I said.

"Craig, you know me. I would never let someone get between me and seeing my man getting his diploma," Tweek smiled.

I was still unsure, but I didn't have time to think about it. "Alright, I'll see you over there then," I said.

"Good luck," Tweek smiled.

I quickly left our apartment and started heading towards my school. That uneasy feeling didn't go away at all.

By the time I reached campus, I quickly headed towards the field where the graduation would be held. I saw my parents in the distance, and I quickly gave them a wave. I then hear the dean telling everyone to sit down and start getting ready. I quickly found my seat and sat down.

After awhile, the ceremony was about to begin, however, when I looked back into the crowd, I noticed that my family and friends were there, but no Tweek.

"You looking for someone?" Heidi asked.

"Yeah, my boyfriend," I said as I continue to look around. Is he running late?

"I thought he was banned from coming to campus, it's one of the reasons why the school hired so many security guards and even placed posters around the campus," Heidi said.

"Well he said he was going to be here...I just wonder where he is though..." I muttered. He's going to be here...right? Tweek wouldn't lie to me...right? "...."

"...Hey, it'll be fine. If he says he's coming, he'll show. I'm sure Tweek would do anything for you, so don't be sad," Heidi smiled.

"...Thanks Heidi," I smiled.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Heidi smiled.

"Attention everyone, the ceremony shall now begin."

"Here we go," Heidi smiled.

Everyone started standing up, me included, and we all started lining up. One by one, everyone who was graduating had their names called. Since my last name started with a T, it would be awhile until I get called. Meaning it gave me time to see if Tweek was going to show up or not.

I still don't see him.

"Tweek...where are you?" I muttered, getting a bit anxious.

"Craig, you're almost up," Heidi said.

"What?" I looked up and realized that I was going to be called up soon, but I still don't see Tweek. He didn't show.... "...I guess he was too busy," I sighed, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Craig Tucker." I hear my name being called. I hear my friends and family, as well as a few people in the audience clapping and cheering. I started walking up the stage, I take my diploma, I got in some pictures, and then I started leaving.

Tweek didn't show up at all.

"Fuck you Tweek," I muttered under my breath, feeling tears forming. However, before I got off the stage completely, a firework suddenly shot up in the air and went off, surprising all of us.

"....I didn't know we had fireworks..."

"We...don't..."

I look back at the dean and the counselors. All of them were confused. When I look back up in the sky, another firework went off. My eyes widen when I saw my name in the sky. Another firework shot up and then the words "I love you" were spelled out.

"...Tweek..." I whispered as I stared up at the sky.

Suddenly, I hear a noise in the distance. When I turned my head, I see Tweek on his motorcycle. Tweek smiled at me before riding his motorcycle towards me.

"Hop on!" Tweek shouted.

"Y-you! You're not suppose to be here! You're banned!"

"Tweek..." I frowned.

"Come on, let's go," Tweek smiled.

"...." I sighed before I looked back at Heidi. "Heidi, please tell my parents that I'm going to be late," I said.

"...You got it," Heidi said.

I walked off the stage and got on the back of Tweek's motorcycle. We then started driving away.

"H-hey! Get back here!" We hear the dean scream

"Asshole!" Tweek shouted before he lifted his hand and flip the dean off.

"Jesus Christ, so when you said you were coming to the ceremony, you meant this?" I asked.

"Gotta impress my man in some ways, right?" Tweek smiled.

I sighed, "I was worried you weren't going to show," I said.

"Hey...you know I would never miss anything important to you. You mean the world to me, you know that," Tweek smiled.

"....Tch...you're such a dork," I smiled before resting my head against his back and holding him tightly.

"But I know you love me," Tweek smiled as he starts driving faster.

"I do," I smiled.

We continued to drive off the campus, I'm not certain where we're going or when we'll come back for that dinner with my parents, but I didn't mind. As long as I have this psycho with me...everything will be okay.

"So...how in the world did you get those fireworks?" I asked.

"Oh well...I know this guy who owns a firework store and he owed me lots of money after I lend him some for his gambling addiction awhile ago, and well...as you can see...he finally paid me back," Tweek smiled.

"...Of course that's how you got those," I chuckled as I continue to hold him. Who else but Tweek Tweak.

* * *

I was finishing my latest work for this commission I got on my online art store. After a bit, I look up and smiled at the final product.

"Perfect," I said to myself. I place my paintbrush down and quickly placed my work near the window so it could dry quicker. I hear the door opening and saw Craig coming back home, looking tired and sweaty. "Hey babe, how was work?"

"Terrible," Craig sighed as he put his jacket away and headed towards the couch.

"You smell terrible too," I said when I got a good whiff of him. "What the fuck happened?"

"Oh you know...some kid on a field trip got sick and ended up throwing up all over my pants," Craig sighed.

"Gross," I said.

"I had to wash my pants in a sink for almost an hour," Craig sighed.

"Yikes. You want any coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee, and make it black," Craig sighed.

I started making the coffee when I noticed the mail on the counter. Smiling, I grabbed them and waited for the coffee to be finished. Once it was done, I poured a cup for Craig and walked back.

"Well, I think I know what will cheer you up," I said as I showed him the envelope.

"Did it arrive?" Craig asked.

"Yep," I smiled.

"Yes!" Craig quickly grabs the envelope and tears it until he took out the letter inside. "Dear Mr. Tucker. We thank you for applying to our program and for considering on working with us, after reviewing your credentials," Craig looked up at me smiling, I smile back, Craig read on, "we...regret...to inform you that the position will not go to you and will be going to someone else. We apologize, but with many other capable applicants, we weren't able to consider you to be part of our team. You can try applying next year and if you have more skills and credentials, we might reconsider. Thank you and good luck...." Craig stared at the letter before sighing and dropping it on the floor.

"I'm sorry," I said as I sat next to him and gave him a hug.

"This has been the third try, Tweek....maybe....maybe I'm not qualified to be an astronaut," Craig said.

"Don't say that, you know more about space than anyone I know, and I know a lot of people, people who are into a lot of weird shit and-" Craig gave me a blank stare, "...never mind...just...don't give up. You can take apply again and take the test next year," I said.

"Yeah...while I'm stuck working at as an observatory tour guide to a bunch of brats who don't give two shits about space and astronomy," Craig sighed.

"Oh come...remember when you were struggling to find a job and were so happy when this one accepted you? You couldn't sleep all night because you wanted to get to work right away," I said.

"Yeah, only because I thought I'd actually do something...I don't know...science related...but instead, my job is to take of school field trips and inform them all the things that I already know...again...and again...and again," Craig sighed as he laid back on the couch.

"....Hey...you'll get that job in no time, just be patient," I said.

"Whatever," Craig sighed as he closed his eyes and laid there.

"....." I looked over at the painting I just finished then looked outside. It was dark out, but not late. "Get up and change. We're heading out," I said.

"Tweek...I don't feel like-" I grabbed him by the collar and glared at him.

"I ain't taking no sass from you, boy. Now go change out of your puke pants and wash up as fast as you can. We're heading out. That's final," I said.

"....Yes...sir," Craig said.

I smiled, "good, I'm going to make a quick call," I said.

Craig slowly headed towards our bedroom, giving me time to make that quick phone call. After dialing the number, I waited for the other line to be answered.

"...Hey, Mario. It's me....it's time you got that debt paid, don't you think?"

Later that night, we headed towards that fancy restaurant that Craig and I always walk by whenever we head to the park together. We both thought the food there smelled good, but getting a table was very pricey and required a reservation. So getting in was always something we know was impossible.

Until now.

"Tweek...how the fuck did you pull this off?" Craig asked.

"I have my ways," I smiled as I looked over and saw Mario. I gave him a thumbs up and he nodded before walking off. "More wine?" I asked.

"Sure..." Craig said as he raised his glass. I poured him some wine and poured myself a glass. We enjoyed the stake dinner we ordered while also enjoying the night sky. Mario really hooked us up with this outside table, thank god it's not raining. "I still can't believe you did this..."

"Well you were looking down, so I thought I'd treat you for the night," I said.

"Still...you didn't have to go that far for me," Craig said.

"Craig," I put my glass down and stared at him, "I'd do anything for you. Hell, there hasn't been a day when you haven't done so much for me, so it makes sense for me to make you happy," I said.

"Oh come on, Tweek...I never done anything too important for you...I mean...you set fireworks at my graduation ceremony, you saved me from that fucking pervert who moved in next door, and you even helped me out at summer camp. Me...I never done anything that big," Craig said.

"You have! You...stayed with me. Something...no one has really done. You...never laughed at me when I'm having an attack. You never...you never treated me like I'm this...ticking time bomb that's about to explode...you just stayed by my side...letting me lean on you. That's...the most important thing you have ever done for me," I said.

"Tweek..." Craig looked down, blushing.

"I love you, Craig...and...I think you're the most amazing person I know, and if those assholes in NASA can't see that, well fuck them!" I said.

"Tch...don't say that," Craig said.

"Well they are assholes! Not accepting you! Ha! Who in the world doesn't know more about space than you!? No one! At least from my knowledge! You're more than qualified to get that job and if they can't see that then...then I'll go and convince them that you are qualified to be an astronaut!" I said.

"Please don't," Craig chuckled.

"I fucking will! No one puts my baby in the corner!" I said.

Suddenly, we hear rumbling above, then we felt something wet hit our faces, and before I knew it, it started raining.

"Shit!" Craig exclaimed.

"Quick, over there!" I said. We both started running towards the awning near the restaurant and took shelter there. "...God damn it...I was trying to make you happy and this happened," I sighed.

"...Tweek," Craig spoke. He suddenly grabs my hand and leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. "You already made me happy, so don't worry about this," Craig said.

"...E-even when you...didn't get accepted?"

"I can always apply next year," Craig smiled as he leaned in and kissed me once more.

I smiled and kissed him back, letting him pull me closer as he continues to kiss me. We were wet from the rain, still hungry, and cold, but...it didn't matter. I'm just glad that the love of my life is happy.

...Still...I think I can make him happier if I changed his job positioned at the observatory...maybe have him working something that doesn't involve field trips and spoiled brats. I can't wait to see the surprise on his face tomorrow.

* * *

Sometimes...Tweek and I argue. What we argue about? Usually small things such as who ate the last croissant, or...who gets to watch their favorite show on TV, or even who put toothpaste in our shoes...okay that one should be obvious, but whatever.

Still...there are times when we have big arguments. Arguments that we both regret, arguments that get us thinking...at least for me.

"I fucking can't believe you!" I shouted.

"I was just trying to help, Craig!"

"Help? Help!? You got me fired!" I shouted, "it was one thing to have changed my job positioned, but to fucking fight with my boss!?"

"I didn't like how he was staring at you!"

"He was married!"

"He was going to sexually harass you!" Tweek shouted. "If I didn't come there with your lunch, who knows what could have happened!"

"Yeah well thanks to you we'll never actually know since I don't have that job anymore!" I shouted.

"It's not the end of the world, Craig. You can always get another job," Tweek said. I couldn't fucking believe him.

"Get another job? Another fucking job!? You know how hard it was to even get that job!?" I shouted.

"S-stop yelling, you're going to disturb the neighbors," Tweek said.

"I don't fucking care! I don't fucking care if the whole world hears! Just...fuck!" I pulled down my hat, I can feel the strings of my hat starting to rip. "You...you really are so fucking...fucking..."

"I'm what? Say it!" Tweek glared at me.

"A fucking psycho! A lunatic! A fucking nightmare!" I shouted.

"...Y-yeah well...you're a fucking boring asshole who can't go one minute without having space into a conversation!"

"Well you're a fucking weirdo who likes drawing dicks being shoved into people's asses!"

"Well you're an asshole who stupidly look straight at the sun and almost blinded yourself!"

"Well you're the fucker who no one wanted to be with!"

"Well you're the fucking loser who deserves to be alone!"

We stared each other, anger filling both of us up. I knew I won't be able to take it anymore. "I hate you," I said, feeling my heart ache.

Tweek's eyes widen as he stared at me, he looks down as his body started shaking. He then lifted his head. "I...I wish I never helped you get that new job position."

"Well I wish you never showed up at my graduation ceremony!"

"Well I wish I never moved in with you!"

"Well I wish you never showed up at my summer camp!"

"Well I wish you never got your friends back!"

"Well I wish I never met you!" I shouted, screaming louder than before.

Tweek flinched as he stared at me. His eyes were filled with tears, but I was too hurt and angry to care. Tweek was still shaking as he spoke once again. "I...I fucking wish I never picked up your glasses on that day..."

My eyes widen. That was it...that was fucking it. "Fuck you," I said as I turned around and left our apartment, not once looking back. I slammed the door shut behind me as I try to calm myself down. I wiped my eyes, trying to prevent myself from crying. That was it, that was fucking it! I don't fucking care anymore! I am not staying here with him around. After I calm down, we are over! I don't fucking care anymore! We are done!

I took my phone out, it was still early so maybe I can try and convince my boss to hire me back. Putting my phone away, I started leaving, not before I turned and stared at the door for a few seconds before I raised my hand and flip the door off. I then left the building and started heading my way towards the observatory.

Once I reached the observatory, I made sure to clean myself up and hope to god that I don't look bad. I entered my boss' office and headed inside.

"Thank you for seeing me," I said.

"Yes...especially after what your boyfriend did earlier..."

"I am so sorry for what he did! He..he didn't mean to pull your pants down and start yelling that you were a pervert," I said.

"Really now cause it seemed like he did."

I flinched and felt uneasy. "Look...I'm really sorry for him. He was just being stupid and overprotective, but...but I can't lose this job! I still got to pay my student loans and...and this is the only job I ever wanted. So please...please take me back," I begged.

"....This job really important to you, kid?"

"Yes, it is," I said.

"...Alright...I'll reconsider on hiring you back then."

"Really!?"

"Yes...but only if that...boyfriend of yours doesn't show up and start something again."

"Oh don't you worry...I'm...I'm actually planning on...on...leaving him soon," I said.

"Oh? Really now?"

"Y-yes...I feel like...if he can't learn to respect my opinions...or my feelings...or anything that is important to me...then...maybe it's best that he and I don't stay together..." I said. Each word felt like I was being stabbed in the heart. It hurt.

"I see...well then that's good...someone like you doesn't need anyone like that in your life, right?"

"...Yeah...I don't need him," I said. I feel...empty when I said that.

"Well then...now that I know that your soon ex-boyfriend isn't going to be an issue anymore...why don't we have ourselves a deal."

"Deal...sir?" I asked.

"Well you don't actually expect me to hire you that easily...after what happened now...did you?"

"...I...I uh...I guess?"

"Great...now why don't you get up from that chair and sit on my desk."

"Your...desk?"

"Yes yes...go on now."

"...." I didn't say anything, I simply got up from the chair I was sitting on and sat on the desk. This was starting to feel weird.

"Good...good...now why don't you take off that jacket?"

"My...jacket? Sir...what exactly are you-"

"Take it off...now. I could always give your job to someone else...someone who hasn't humiliated me."

"...." I look down as I started removing my jacket. I have an uneasy feeling.

"Now...take off your pants," the man smirked.

"...." I look up and saw him standing in front of me. He placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward. I can feel his breath against my cheek. "...N-no."

"No?"

"No. This...this is wrong," I said, "what you're fucking asking me is fucking wrong! I don't care anymore! I don't fucking care if I lose this job! What you're doing is fucking wrong and what Tweek did...what he said...he was...he was right. You're nothing but a huge fucking pervert and should be arrested for sexual harassment," I said.

"...I see...well Craig...I guess that job isn't yours after all, so sorry."

"I don't fucking care," I sighed, I felt like crying.

"...But that doesn't mean I'm letting you go without getting something out of it." I suddenly felt myself being pushed down as hands grabbed my arms.

"Fuck! Let me go!" I shouted, struggling against his grip.

"Just stay quiet and I might go easy on you," he said as he started taking off his belt.

Tweek was right...he was fucking right. This asshole was nothing but a fucking pervert!

Gritting my teeth, I remember the one move that Tweek showed me if I was ever in a jam like this. Making sure there was enough space between us, the moment his dick was showing, I rammed my knee into his crotch as hard as I could.

"Nnngg..." he groaned as he fell to the ground, holding his crotch.

"Fucking asshole!" I shouted as I kicked him in the head and then in his stomach. I kept hitting him at his crotch until I was satisfied. "You are never hurting anyone again!" I shouted as I left his office and made sure to call the cops.

Once the cops showed up and I gave them my testament. The asshole was in cuffs and was now being dragged into the police car. The police said they would review the security footage that was in the office and see if what I said checked out, but for now, since no harm has been done to me, they let me go and would call me once they got enough evidence.

I sighed in relief once everything settled, but the observatory was closed now and it seemed I was officially out of a job. Great.

"....." Tweek really was right...of course he was right. I lowered my head and sighed. I started walking, not back to the apartment, I decided to take a stroll to the park and clear my head.

It was already dark and cold outside, but I didn't care. I just kept walking around until I found a bench. I sat down and started to think. I thought about what happened earlier, I started thinking about my job, I started to think about Tweek...and the fight we had.

_"I...I fucking wish I never picked up your glasses on that day..."_

"..." Times like this...I wonder what life would be like if Tweek and I never actually met on that day. I started thinking about the what ifs and what could have happened.

What if...Tweek really didn't picked up my glasses that day? What if he...simply left me as I try my best to search for them? What if he and I never became friends? What if...he never had feelings for me that day? Just what if?

Would I still be all alone? Would I still be that weird kid who talks nothing but space? Would I still be the dork that has weird glasses and is being made fun of behind his back? Would I still be bullied? Would I still be...who I was back then?

What about Tweek? I know he'd stay the same...but...would he be suffering from anxiety attacks more often? Would he still feel like he can't be himself fully? Would he still be considered a menace to most? Would he still be...alone?

"....." When I think about stuff like that...I start wondering if my life would be better with him or without. If I never had Tweek...I wouldn't be feeling like this. Heartbroken. I never thought I'd ever get heartbroken before I met Tweek, mostly because I've never been in a relationship that involves true love or whatever you call it. Sure, there has been a few interests, crushes, and maybe even a potential romantic partner...but I was never in a real relationship...not until I met Tweek.

Tweek, the most craziest person I've ever met. Someone who knows how to hack, who somehow avoids getting into trouble, and who likes painting dicks inside people's asses. Tweek, someone who both makes me angry...but makes me happy.

Whenever I think about the what ifs, I do think about the pros in my life, being able to focus on my hobbies without anyone interrupting me, being able to do what I want without someone nagging me all the time, being able to get things done without any distractions. However...I also think about the cons. I could still do my hobbies on my own...but once in awhile...I wish I could do them with someone. Doing my usual routine gets boring after awhile...so it's nice to do something different. Having...someone looking out for you...especially when you need a break....that's...that's always nice.

Sometimes...I also start to think about what my life would be like if I met Tweek differently. Would we still be together? Would be still be strangers? Would we even be friends? Whenever I think about those types of what ifs, I always come to the conclusion that in the end...another me...and another Tweek...we'd always find each other...one way or another. What their relationship might be is hard to tell...but...no matter what...I'm sure there is a me and another Tweek who at least met.

Maybe I could have met Tweek when we were kids. Maybe Tweek could have been my best friend. Maybe Tweek and I could have met at summer camp. Maybe...Tweek and I met as adults...in a cafe...ordering the same drinks and just ended up talking to each other. Just maybe....

"....." Whenever I start to think like that...I always come to a conclusion on how I think about Tweek in this world I live in.

I love him...he makes me happy...he makes me feel...like I'm not a freak...like I'm not a weirdo. He makes me feel...special...yet also normal.

No matter how our lives could be different...no matter what our lives could be if we met differently...in the end...I'll never regret meeting him on that day he picked up my glasses. That's how much I love him.

"Tweek," I felt my eyes watering as I thought about him. What did I do? Why did I yell at him? He was just looking out for me. He's always been looking out for me since the day we met. So why? Why did I yell at him? Why did I make him cry? Why did I...leave?

I'm an idiot for doing all of that to Tweek...and I want to make it right...I need to make it right. I need to show Tweek how much I love him.

I got up from the bench and look around, hoping to find something to give me a clue on what I need to do. Suddenly, I spotted a building in the distance. I felt my heart beating as I stared at it, knowing perfectly well what I need to do. I quickly ran towards it, glad that it was still open.

Wait for me, Tweek. I'm coming home.

* * *

What did I do? Why the fuck did I say that!? Why would I...how could I? ...I'm such an idiot.

I was sitting on the floor, my arms hugging my knees as I covered my face. I was having another attack, I can hear the voices telling me that what I did was wrong, that what I said to him will make him leave me, that everything I have done...that everything I have said....will be what caused me and Craig to fall apart.

It's my fault...isn't it?

I flinched when I hear the door opening. I then hear the familiar sound of shoes squeaking against the wooden floors. I then hear that familiar voice. "Tweek?"

"....." I didn't say anything. I was too scared of what else I might say to hurt him.

"Oh god...I'm so sorry...I didn't...I didn't mean to say any of those things...I was just so angry and upset that I just took it all out on you..and...god...I'm so fucking stupid."

Don't say that...you have every right to be angry at me...I deserved it. "...."

"Tweek...please...talk to me..."

I don't know what to say...I'm sorry. "...."

"....Fine...you don't have to speak...but I will. This time I'm going to be the one talking, so...please listen," Craig said.

I don't say anything, not when I felt Craig walking closer, not when Craig sat down on the floor next to me, not even when he leaned against me and laid his head against my shoulder. He smelled like sweat, he must have been running earlier.

"....You were right," Craig said. ...I was right? "You were right about that asshole. I should have listened to you..."

"....."

"I was just so...worried...you know...worried that...that I won't be able to support the both of us. Worried that I would have to depend on you all the time...I just...I just needed this job...so we both could be happy," Craig said.

"....."

"...So I went back...and try to get my job back. I said so many things I regret about you...it felt like my heart was being stabbed by knives every time I spoke badly about you..."

"...." I closed my eyes, but I continued to listen.

"...Then...that fucking asshole tried to touch me."

I opened my eyes and turned my head. I grabbed Craig's face and started to panic. "He didn't hurt you did he!? If he hurt you, I'll fucking find that bastard and cut off his dick!" I exclaimed.

Craig stared up at me before smiling. "Knew that'll get you," Craig said before leaned forward and giving me a quick kiss on the lips. "...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have left like that..."

"...Craig...you had every right to be angry...I should be the one apologizing...I...shouldn't have said what I said."

"Tweek...don't...you have done nothing but try to help me...I mean sure...you can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but most of the time...you're just there...giving me a hand...and I can't thank you enough for everything you have done."

"...Craig..."

"Tweek...not only are you my boyfriend...but you're my best friend...and...I can't lose you...I don't want to. I want you in my life all the time...because I love you," Craig said as he leaned against me and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you...I love you so much," Craig said.

"...Craig...I love you too," I said as I leaned against him, crying. "I never want to be apart from you, ever," I said.

"...Then...then...let's not be apart...let's be together...forever," Craig said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I wiped my eyes.

"...Tweek...I've known you since high school...and I've heard stories about you. I've known what you've been through...and I've known how you usually act around people and what you do on your spare time. You make me happy...you try to make me happy...and you've done nothing but bring joy in my life...even when I'm at my lowest," Craig suddenly takes out something from his pocket. My eyes widen when I see a small black box. "So Tweek...to show you how much I love you...and how much I want us to be together forever....please...will you..." Craig opens the box to reveal a ring, I started to cry. "Will you marry me?" Craig asked.

"...Craig....you...you fucking...beautiful...sweet...dork!" I lunged at him and started showering him with kisses. "Of course! I'd be more than happy to marry you!" I shouted as I grabbed his face and continued to kiss him.

Craig laughs and kisses me back before I finally got off of him. "I'm glad," Craig smiled. He takes the ring and was about to place it on my finger, but I stopped him. "What?"

"...Can...can I do it?" I asked.

"You want to put the ring on yourself?"

"No...I want to put the ring on you," I said.

"What?"

"I mean...let's be honest here Craig...out of the both of us...I'm sure it was suppose to be me who was going to propose...but since you did it first...I guess it's fair that I put the ring on you," I said.

"Tweek...I ordered this ring to fit on your finger...and what do you mean you'd be the one proposing?"

"I mean...you are a shy little cutie who has a hard time doing anything romantic, I'm the artist here...I'm built to be more expressive, so of course I'm going to be the one who proposes, now give me the ring and I'll put it on your finger."

"Tweek, it's not going to fit on my finger...and two...I can so be romantic...it's just...I need the right mood and stuff," Craig blushed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now quit talking and give me that ring," I said.

"...Fine," Craig sighed as he takes the ring out and hands it to me. "This is so unfair..."

"Life's a bitch, and I always get my way," I smiled as I take Craig's hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. "Perfect," I smiled.

"...I guess..."

"You look nice with a ring on your finger," I smiled.

"You'll also look nice with one too you know," Craig pouted.

"Hm..." I take off his glasses and put them on myself, not caring that my vision was getting wonky. "I'll just wear your glasses then as a minor replacement. We can get matching rings tomorrow, how about it?" I offered.

"Fine...I guess that's fair since you're being unfair right now," Craig sighed. "Now give me back my glasses."

"Alright," I smiled as I take the glasses off and placed them back on his face. "...You look better with glasses anyways."

"...You sure? You don't think I should just get rid of these and get eye surgery or something?"

"Don't you fucking dare...I love these glasses and I never want you to get rid of them for as long as we live," I said.

"Alright alright...but they might get in the way if I'll ever be an astronaut one day," Craig sighed.

"You will...I know you will," I smiled.

Craig smiled at me before lifting his hand and tried taking his ring off. "...."

"...What?"

"...It's stuck."

Oh boy...I really love this dork.

I spent the rest of the night laughing while also helping him get the ring off his finger.

* * *

I looked up, feeling my heart racing.

"Ten...nine...eight..."

My palms were sweaty inside these gloves I was wearing, but it's not because they were too hot or anything like that.

"Seven...six...five..."

I took in a deep breath as I looked up, through my helmet.

"Four...three...two....one. Blast off."

Everything was shaking before everything started to move forward. I closed my eyes once we started reaching the sky. I opened them when we left the atmosphere.

"Mission control, we have reached space."

I can hear cheering from the radio and from my crew members. I let out a breath as I looked outside and saw the empty space. It was beautiful.

"Well rookie...how does it feel to be an official astronaut?" One of my crew members asked.

"It's...great," I said as I looked outside.

"Well I'm glad, you were top in our class, I'm surprised we didn't get you sooner, you know way more about space than most of us," another one of my crew member said.

"Yeah...but at least I'm here, right?" I smiled.

"Hm...you know rookie...if you take off those glasses of yours, you'd actually be really attractive."

"Oh stop flirting Nancy."

"I'm just saying, Ken..."

"...I...actually like these glasses...my husband likes them at least," I said.

"Husband huh?"

"Uh huh," I said.

"Well Nance, looks like your out of luck," Ken said.

"Oh shut up," Nancy sighed.

I sighed and continued to look out, watching as we get farther and farther away from earth. ...Away from him.

"...."

"...You missing your husband already?"

"Yeah...it's been hard since I joined the program. Been busy with training and everything...but...I usually call him everyday...but now...it's just...weird not hearing his voice," I said.

"Well don't worry rookie, this mission will only last for six years, and in space...those six years will be over before you know it."

"I guess," I sighed.

"Um...sir...is it me...or does the right side of he ship look...weird to you?"

"Weird?"

"Yeah..look...see that?" Nancy points something outside and when we all checked the cameras, we realized that the right side of the ship had paint on it, it was small and doesn't seem to be noticeable unless you zoomed in with a camera, which we did.

"Is that...a dick being shoved into a...astronaut?"

"The fuck?"

"...Tweek," I said.

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

We all turned our heads and saw our fourth member. He suddenly lifted up the shaded layer of his visor and revealed his face. It was Tweek.

"Tweek! What are you doing here!?" I shouted.

"What? You expect me to stay home and wait for you to come back in six years? You must be crazy!" Tweek said.

"Woah woah woah...you know this guy?"

"Yes, he's my husband...soon to be ex-husband if he doesn't explain what he's doing and how he got here!"

"It's easy, I applied to the same program as you, made sure we weren't in the same classes, made sure to hide myself from you as I watched you train. I did some training myself, got a thumbs up to go into space with you guys and here I am. I did do some persuasion to get the boss to let me come with you guys, but here I am," Tweek smiled.

"Are you insane!? This is dangerous and idiotic!" I shouted.

"But Craig, I couldn't stand a minute knowing we'd be far apart for so long! I even went through all that trouble just to be with you," Tweek said as he hugged me.

"Oh my fucking god..."

"Um....is this going to be a problem?"

"Oh don't worry, I've been with Craig since high school, I practically know everything there is about space because of this geek," Tweek said.

"Tweek...you are not coming with us to space," I said.

"Well...considering we already left the atmosphere and we can't really afford to go back just to drop me off...you're stuck with me, Craig. All of you are stuck with me," Tweek grinned.

"He's right, Craig. No going back. Who knows...it might be fun having him around," Ken said.

"Trust me...it's not," I said.

Tweek smiled at me before leaning forward, causing our helmets to clink together. He then made a kissing face, making it seem like he was kissing me, he probably could kiss me if we didn't have these helmets on.

"Well Craig...ain't these six years going to be so much fun?" Tweek grinned.

I rolled my eyes and hugged him, "you are one wild child," I sighed.

"And you are one space geek. I'm pretty sure we've established this years ago," Tweek smiled.

As we continue to float in space, one this is clear to me. No matter where we end up, no matter where we go, and no matter what comes next in our lives, one this is for sure...I'm happy being a space geek...and I'm happy to be with my wild child.

"Oh oh! Can I drive? I've always wanted to drive a spaceship!"

"Tweek! Tweek! Don't you fucking dare!"

"Here we go!"

"Tweek!"

Okay...mostly happy to have him with me, still happy though.

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, thank you for reading this series. I never planned on making it into a long series or anything like that, I was mainly going to make it into three or four parts, but I'm glad I kept going till now. I know a lot of you will be sad to see this series come to an end and would want me to keep going, but I feel like it's time for this story to retire, it's time for the adventure to end. I'm a bit sad that it's over, but I'm happy that I made a story that made you all laugh, made you all feel, made you all curious, made you all...confused. I'm glad I made this series, I'm glad I made this version of Craig and Tweek popular. Though it's the end...the adventure isn't over in our hearts.
> 
> So with that...thank you for reading, for the love, for the support, and for everything. Thank you for loving a space geek and a wild child. Thank you...and who knows...maybe one day...I'll write another space geek and wild child related story...maybe even an alternate reality of it? Who knows what will happen. Till then...see you in the next story!


End file.
